Because He Was Back
by hrhAcid
Summary: Antonio comes back after months at sea. Kind of AU: human names used, just fluff really :)


**AN: Hullo, this over here is fluff, fluffedy fluff fluff. As I said its something of an AU because I used human names the whole time but it doesn't matter much. I may or may not continue it in some way- it sounds like a good pre-story for smut I suppose, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at writing smut so- er, well enjoy ^.^ **

It was so great to stand on solid earth again. Absent-mindedly Antonio kicked up clouds of dust as he strolled towards his villa whistling a cheery tune. It was the early afternoon and the sun was scorching, Antonio worried for the fish he had in his bag, he went off road to walk in the shade of olive trees. He climbed to the top of the hill overlooking his countryside home, fields of tomatoes stretched all around the house almost covering its peachy orange walls from view. Antonio breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of grass washing him over with joy. Down below he spotted a bright red splodge move amongst one of the closer tomato bushes, slinging his bag behind his back he broke out into a sprint downhill shouting wildly and leapt over the hedge and threw himself upon the man on the other side. Lovino was caught completely off guard and his knees gave away when their bodies clashed, with a shriek on the Italians part they tumbled down into the soft mound of earth.

"Antonio, what the hell?! Why are you so early?" he said breathlessly pushing up on the Spaniards shoulders in desperate attempts to free himself, he ignored the dull but painful aftershock of the fall.

"Loovi, Looovi, Lovi!" Antonio sang firmly pressing his knees to either sides of Lovino, "It's so great to see you, I rushed here- I paid extra for the carriage to get me to the village in half the time! I had to see you as fast as I could. Oh, and you're wearing the red vest I got you, it looks great on you by the way."

"Quit wasting money, idiot! And it looks better when I'm fucking upright, let me go you bastard!" Lovino said trying to slide from under him, but Antonio knew the attempts were half hearted, he grinned wider.

"But, mi tomato, I missed you so very much!" he drawled sweeping Lovino's hair away from his forehead before planting a kiss upon his brow. Antonio felt every single muscle in the Italian tense up, even his eyelids pressed together hard.

"I'm going to throw up, Antonio." He finally pushed out, his eyes still shut.

"No you won't!" the Spaniard replied merrily planting two more kisses on either eyelid.

Slowly Lovino's eyes fluttered open, the sun hit his retinas and green spots danced across Antonio's darkened silhouette, he took a good look at him, the Spaniard had not changed much since he left for the sea, maybe his tan darkened but blinded by the sun Lovino couldn't tell. Despite Antonio's full bodyweight pushing him down he felt light as a feather; because the stupid Spaniard was home, in one piece and happy. He lifted his arm and placed his hand behind Antonio's neck basking in the warmth of the contact.

"You cut off your ponytail." He said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I lost a bet." Antonio chuckled leaning his forehead against Lovino's.

"Well, you fucked it up. Did you do it with a sword or something? It's all uneven." Lovino stated brushing his fingers through the bottom of Antonio's hair.

"It's traumatic enough as it is, Lovi! I loved my hair." He answered sadly and gloomily buried his face in the crook of the Italians neck. The smell of earth and Lovino overcome him and he started laughing quietly, his chest rumbling against Lovino's.

"Don't tell me you're crying." Lovino mumbled his other arm wrapping around the Spaniards waist.

"No, no, no! I'm laughing." Antonio replied giddily. He tried to release some of his joy by pressing his lips to Lovino's neck, his hands getting lost in Lovino's hair.

"What's so funny?" the Italian asked quizzically angling his head to the other side, opening his neck to Antonio's assault.

In these moments neither of them thought much about what they were saying, in fact there was no necessity in them speaking at all but it felt more casual that way, more discreet and more ordinary. There was no one just the sun, dirt and tomatoes but Lovino was always wary that Antonio was looking, after what felt like eternity of going in circles with his distrust he could not bring himself to be at ease with the Spaniard, hence the vicious onslaught of insults at every given opportunity.

"N-nothing, it just everything is so-," he kissed the spot just behind Lovino's ear, "so beautiful." He whispered.

Lovino held his breath and stared up at the sky, it was a cloudless perfect blue; he mentally thanked whatever made the sky this blue and the earth this soft. He was pleasantly warm all over, dreamily he kept stroking Antonio's hair.

"What a silly thing to say." He said lazily and Antonio propped himself up on his elbows to look at his face. Lovino nervously glanced back at him, to his amusement he noticed how dirty the Spaniards cheeks were and how generally filthy he was.

"Maybe. But that's how I feel, Lovi." He beamed and unconsciously Lovino smiled back.

"You're covered in dust and dirt and god-knows-what." He said after a pause with an exultant expression that did not match up to his harsh tone of voice.

"That's true." Antonio shrugged cupping Lovino's face with his hands.

"Go wash up, idiot." Lovi said quietly, "You're going to get me dirty."

"Alright!" he pressed a gentle kiss onto Lovino's lips and scrambled off, "I'll see you at the house, si?" he asked helping the other man up.

"Yeah, 'cause now I've got to make lunch which would've been prepared had not someone been here so early." He chided gathering up his basket that was filled with ripe tomatoes he had been collecting all morning.

"Don't bother, Lovi! I'll come help you, just wait!" Antonio said and picked up a tomato that fell from the basket and carefully put it back.

"As if I need you to do that- "he started but was interrupted by Antonio's arms wrapping around his neck and their mouths colliding feverishly. Helplessly the basket dropped from his hands and the Spaniards arms untangled from around his neck and swooped beneath his knees instead as Antonio lifted him up.

When Antonio pulled back Lovino took another good look at him, his green eyes sparkled with amusement and a thin coat of saliva glossed over his chapped lips, from his time at sea his tan did darken or maybe he really was just grimy, Lovino stroked his cheek with his palm lightly brushing over the stubble.

"And shave while you're at it." He ordered.

Antonio laughed loudly. "Hey, I've got to make up for my lost ponytail somehow!"

"Don't you dare! If you don't shave, I'll shave you in your sleep." Lovino warned jabbing his finger into the Spaniard's chest.

"If you insist." Antonio sighed and let him down. Lovi groaned at the sight of the scattered tomatoes and glared at the Spaniard,

"Now you won't be able to start cooking without me!" Antonio grinned and ruffled his hair. The Italian picked up the closest tomato and chucked it at the self-satisfied other man, it hit his head and split into runny insides on his hair.

"Looovi!"

"Bulls-eye, fucker." Lovino said smugly and turned away to attend to the rest of the red fruits. Antonio shook his head then took off and raced across the field towards the house knowing that his Lovi was watching him and it made his heart and legs go faster. When he fell on the porch he turned and waved and sure enough from the field the figure in the red vest waved back (or held up the middle finger and waved that, he was too far away to tell), he grinned from ear to ear and rushed inside.


End file.
